Legolas' Starlight
by nicoleamari
Summary: An old friend of Thorin's joins the company of dwarves and the hobbit heading across Middle Earth to Erebor. When the company encounters the Mirkwood elves, Legolas and Aurora find themselves set on a new path, one not many elves get to embark on.
1. l of Elflings and Men

The trek from the meeting of his kin to the Shire, where their supposed burglar lived, was a gruelling one. It brought Thorin Oakenshield through dangerous company before he spilled out into land he knew like the palms of his hands. In these lands, there lived an old friend of Thorin's from when he was much younger and less wise, one which he desired to pay a brief visit lived up near to the base of the rolling hills. Elphias Merene was the old Dale blacksmith before dragonfire ruined the town, and Thorin could scarce remember a time where he had not known the man. Elphias had been a strong man in his prime, and being a blacksmith, they had shared interests, Thorin had learnt much from the man. He also knew that Elphias had dabbled with the elves, crafting their pretty starlight jewels and so he had caught the attention of a young she elf. They had wed, though it was something taboo to the elves and she had been banished from her home of Mirkwood. They had a child together, a half elfing who went by Aurora and she was one of the most beautiful creatures Thorin had had the delight of being an acquaintance of.

Aurora had been a young she elf when Smaug had descended upon the city of Dale and whom, when Thorin was younger, would have been a fine lady to take as a wife when she had grown to become a woman, though she was a commoner, Aurora had elvish blood in her, and Thorin hadn't been entirely taken with any of the Dwarrow women that wandered the halls of Erebor. But after the fires of Dale, he had not dared to believe they could have survived. Her mother,Nymeria, had perished in the firestorm that had taken Dale, but Elphias and Aurora had apparently been on the road after Aurora had had something like a vision, she had foreseen a mass of claws and scales and fire, but the people of Dale had not listened to the young she-elf, men and elves got along well, but there was no overwhelming love between them and they had been quick to disregard the youngling. But she had been right. Aurora had spoken truth and Elphias had believed her, because his child was distraught by the knowledge and he knew her to be largely immovable by regular emotions.

Thorin dismounted, heading up towards the house where lanterns lit the path leading up to the cottage. He noticed a fine black horse tied beneath one of the apple trees, the horse was steadily munching its way through the apples and wondered who was departing from the house. He knocked heavily on the door, hearing the eventual thud of feet as someone moved to answer the door. It swung open and Thorin was startled to see a young woman standing in the entrance to the house. She was taller, her skin was darker and her eyes impossibly green and as bright as he remembered them being when she was a child.

"Thorin!" Slender arms wrapped tightly around him as the young woman recognised her childhood friend. As he wrapped her up in tight embrace, he inhaled sharply, drawing in the familiar scent of lilies and wood smoke that had always clung to her, the first thing her mother had taught her to do was to make the perfume out of the lilies, and since she had a grasp of pyrotechnics, she always smelled like fire. It had remained her scent throughout the time he had known her. The only change to her seemed to be she had grown, she was still so beautiful and pale hair had grown long enough that the braids framing her face would be longer than his.

"We thought you weren't coming, you took so long," Aurora teased and Thorin chuckled softly, rubbing a hand across his forehead with a grimace. He had indeed been held up, but he didn't need this cheeky elfling teasing him about it, instead reserving himself to poking her stomach gently, making her snicker. Her face became solemn then, her brows drawing together and he tilted his chin back, readying himself for whatever she was about to tell him.

"Gandalf spoke with me when he passed through earlier and he asked if I would accompany you to you mountain, and I know it will be dangerous Thorin, but I can aid you with the elves I know and I am aware you distrust elves but Elrond and his parties can help us, I promise," She spoke with an earnest that didn't surprise him and Thorin studied her for a moment, he did not like it that she would be journeying with them for he thought of her as almost a little sister, but Gandalf trusted her and Thorin trusted his judgement.

"You better not slow us down," Was all Thorin said in reply, aware of his gruff tone but Aurora laughed goodnaturedly, she had the laugh of men, not the tinkling bells of the elvish, no hers was true and from the belly.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps, causing Thorin to glance towards a doorway where stood Elphias, a warm smile on his face.

"Father, listen to me, it is not safe here anymore. Nowhere is safe anymore, even for me. When I chose immortality I was unaware that that would mean leaving you, but I'm here now. And I need you to leave. The country is swarming with orcs and goblins alike, father, you cannot stay here." Aurora told her father later, they were preparing to leave and Thorin thought they had been there far too long already but he had a loyalty to Elphias and would not compromise their friendship.

Elphias shook his dark head, his eyes briefly wandering to meet Thorin's and he sighed quietly, wrapping his daughter in a hug. They remained like that for several heartbeats, and for a moment, Thorin felt jealous over their relationship. It was clear to him that the girl relied on her father almost as much as he relied on her. It was quite touching, though Thorin felt he was intruding on a private moment.

They rode in silence as the dusk turned to night and the stars glittered brightly in the sky. Thorin became aware of Aurora's gaze then, not on him, but turned to the sky, her eyes wide and deep bluey purple. Her mouth had fallen open slightly as she stared into the heavens and he wondered what she was looking at, truly gazing at. He knew elves loved starlight, but she seemed quite transfixed.

"They say that our ancestors live up there, that once they die, they become stars. They watch over us, though they are powerless to stop us and our wicked ways." Thorin raised his brows, she clearly paid no mind to what half her kin believed. The elves had their strange beliefs on the matters of stars, to which Thorin had never paid any mind but he knew the tales from when he was younger. His mother had loved the stories of the elves and when she had passed, he had told his father of her stories. He had forbidden him from speaking of them, his father had never liked elves but he remembered his mother speaking of them in awe. He studied her briefly. His mother would have loved her, he thought. Her hair was pale like moonlight, though as willowy as a tree, she was slender though on the shorter side for an elf but she was just as beautiful as the King of the Elves, the one he loathed.

His mood was quite sour by the time they reached the house of the hobbit, he had been dwelling on the past, silently and he was aware of Aurora's occasional glances. But he didn't really want to speak to the elf girl, for he was awash with memories of a different time and though she spoke quietly of things she had seen in her travels, he listened but did not comment. She knew that he was taking on her words, she could see his features and knew well enough that he was deep in his own thoughts.

When they knocked on the marked door, all of two things happened. Thorin suddenly became quite nervous, not just because he brought bad news, but because he hadn't seen quite a few of them in a long time and he wondered how they fared. The other thing that occurred, was that the house went suddenly into silence, there had been raucous laughter before he had knocked, but now, he could have heard a mouse sneeze.

Aurora, to his surprise, snickered quite openly at the sudden drop in climate inside the house, or was it more of a hole. Hobbit holes were houses, but they were also holes and Thorin had never known which to call the blasted things. Then the door swung open.


	2. ll of Dwarves and Hobbits

The open door revealed a curly haired hobbit, who stared out at the two with an unbridled curiosity and beside him was a familiar blue eyed wizard. Thorin relaxed, relief dousing him that they'd found the right house.

"Fine evening for a ride, the stars are up and bright and kept Aurora here transfixed," Thorin commented, nodding at Gandalf, who embraced the slender elfling with a gentle ferocity that the she-elf returned easily.

"Bilbo, let me introduce the final two members of our company. The leader, Thorin Oakenshield and our healer and elvish guide, Aurora Merene, a half elf, half human. She will be departing our company tomorrow to meet us at Rivendell, where she will gathering healing supplies and knowledge of the way through the mountains that is best for the company," Aurora nodded at this, she knew her task and as she dropped her twin blades to sit on the weapons rack where the dwarves had piled their belongings, she smiled at Bilbo, dipping her head at the small hobbit.

"Thank you for waiting on us, I made a stop off to pick up the 15th member of our company," Thorin addressed the familiar faces of his friends, his family, noting that they were all studying him and Aurora as well. He turned, eyeing the hobbit who was standing a little ways to his left and watching the proceedings silently.

"Mr Baggins, thank you for hosting us here in your home tonight. Now, before we begin our journey, what weapon do you favour? An axe? A sword? Pray tell." He anticipated the hobbit's answer correctly, he had known before he spoke that the little hobbit would have no such skill with any weapon, he was small and not from across the sea, meaning he would not have any such experience with fighting nor war.

The hobbit scoffed, probably assuming he was joking and made some joke which Thorin didn't care to understand. Instead, he fixed Gandalf with a stare, though the wizard seemed relatively unfazed by Thorin's dark gaze. Thorin decidedly kept his mouth shut, turning to his fellow dwarves as they moved into what appeared to be a tiny dining room. How the entire company fit in there, Thorin didn't know. Two small plates were set down, one in front of him and one was given to Aurora, who was speaking to Ori and Kili with a soft smile on her face, her gesturing hands nearly catching the plate as Fili held it out to her.

Thorin sat, the others finding seats around him at the table and the elfling perched on a stool, her small plate of fruit, vegetables and sliced meats balanced precariously on her knee.

"So, what news from Ered Luin, were they all there?" Dwalin rumbled. He and Thorin were old friends and he was one of the ones of the company that Thorin would consider his second in command, him or Balin, the old white haired dwarf sat on Thorin's other side drinking a sweet tea with a measured look on his wise face.

"They were all there," Thorin said, placing a piece of pork on his tongue and chewing before he said any more, hating to dash their hopes.

"All of them, what a meeting. But Dain, those of the Iron Hills, are they with us?" There was an earnest in Balin's voice and Thorin let his face fall.

"They would not come with us for a quest they say is ours and ours alone to bear," The table seemed to moan as the dwarves groaned, several banging their fists whilst the elfling simply watched on, recognising what felt like betrayal amongst the dwarves.

"You're going on a quest?" The hobbit piped up and Thorin realised he had almost forgotten the other halfling was even there. Gandalf however, bidding the hobbit get more light, began to unroll the scroll. Thorin watched Aurora's eyes narrow briefly as she eyed the parchment, though she said nothing.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak," Gandalf murmured, tracing the map with a slightly shaky finger.

"The Lonely Mountain," The hobbit read, as though he had never heard that name before.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time," Gloin declared, a rumble of agreement stirring amongst the restless dwarves.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end,"" Nori said, eyes briefly scathing as they studied the map with a dark humour.

"Uh, what beast?" The hobbit piped up and Thorin felt an anger he wished instantly to quench roil in the pit of his belly, though he did not speak. However, the elfling at the end of the table did in fact decide to butt in when none of the dwarves spoke.

That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," The elfling spoke with a flat tone that hinted dejection and Thorin remembered that the was the girl who had warned the people of Dale, had tried desperately to save her city but to no avail. She understood the loss as the dwarves did, maybe even greater.

"Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks," Balin piped up, to which Bilbo gave the older dwarf a flat look.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," The hobbit sounded slightly annoyed, as if he'd finally figured out the entire table was more or less speaking down to him.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori blurted, slamming a fist on the table and causing a slightly riot to break out which made Thorin roll his eyes, though once he was done, he noted to elfling watching him with a hint of amusement in her smirk. Aurora seemed to see the funny side, as did Gandalf but Balin was not as amused.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just 13, 14 with the elfling. And not 13 of the best nor brightest, though I cannot speak for you little flfling," Aurora inclined her head, laughter glinting in her expression. The dwarves typically began to niggle each other then and eventually, Kili banged a fist on the table, nearly causing Aurora to spill her glass of white wine.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf and to the solitary elfling. And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Aurora choked on her wine, laughter staining her features though the dwarves paid her little attention, all eyes had gone to a startled Gandalf. Whilst they were badgering the wizard, Thorin shared a look with Balin, who moved quickly to intercept.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" Balin stated and then Aurora joined him, her clear voice ringing brightly. All eyes flashed to the elfling, who had finished her wine and whose indigo eyes were gleaming with a troubled look.

"Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk." Thorin nodded at her words, taking over.

"Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Balin interrupted him, surprising Thorin.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Gandalf chuckled quietly, fishing in his robes for a brief moment, before he withdrew a shining key.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." The key was placed on the map and Thorin picked it up, studying it briefly before he turned accusing eyes to the wizard.

Aurora had wandered away from the company when they began to discuss keys and doors. She had sent word to Elrond of her imminent arrival and Arwen had expressed her delight that the elfling would be joining them, though Aurora knew well that Arwen disliked her as Aurora was a much better fighter than Elrond's favoured daughter and the two had clashed over their views on the young Ranger, Aragorn. Aurora had made her views on Arwen's apparent infatuation with the Ranger clear enough in her last visit and she recognised that Arwen may not have forgiven her quite yet for her words. Aurora regretted none of her words, in her eyes, Arwen should not stray near humans, even if they were good, she didn't like that Arwen, another Elfling would choose such a folly.

Arwen, like Aurora, had not yet accepted immortality, though Aurora doubted she would if she fell in love with the man. Elrond would forbid their relationship, that was the only truth Aurora could rely on.

"Enough!" Aurora whipped her head around, eyes widening as she watched the dining room darken as Gandalf swelled to at least twice his original size.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this," Gandalf's words, to Aurora's ears, rang true. She decidedly like the small Halfling, he was kind and gentle and brave, he hadn't let the dwarves intimidate him.

"Very well. We will do it your way," Thorin's voice was gruff as he handed the contract to the clearly overwhelmed hobbit, who took it, eyeing it briefly as he padded out to better light, close enough to Aurora that he felt comforted by her presence but not close enough that he was invading her personal space.

"Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin called, he too wandered out of the closeness of the dining room.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo all but squeaked.

"Don't mind him. There's a very small chance of that. It's just an 'in-case' clause," Aurora said quietly, an amused expression flashing across her features as she caught Balin's wink.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any. Hmm. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations evisceration. Incineration?" Here Bilbo looked up, a look of incredulity flashing across his features.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur helpfully pointed out as he strolled past, intent on another glass of wine perhaps. Bilbo began to look quite faint and with a hissed complaint, Aurora took him by the shoulders, leading him outside before another dwarf could whisper fear into his ear.

"Don't mind them," She murmured, propping herself up so she had a view of the stars as well as an eye on Bilbo, who was beginning to clear of the pale flush that had worried her.

"They don't mean harm and they aren't purposely trying to scare you. They just don't know when to close their loud mouths," The hobbit chuckled at her words, he had regained his full colour and was now studying her features quite intently.

"You're very beautiful for an elfling," Bilbo blurted and Aurora laughed, watching as a blush darkened the hobbit's cheeks.

"Thank you Bilbo. You can blame my elf mother for such," Bilbo gave her a strange look.

"Why would I blame her? Beauty is something that is blameless, beauty has its uses and you don't seem to be aware of your own. Can I ask, how old you are? For you look so young but yet you are so wise," Aurora smiled vaguely.

"I am barely 200 years old. A teenager really. I am not married and I do not have a lover. Does that answer any follow up questions?" She teased, smiling fondly at the hobbit who grimaced sheepishly. The door creaked open then and Gandalf, equipped with his pipe, wandered out to join them.

"Mithrandir. I was just telling the hobbit that I am a very young elf," Gandalf half smiled.

"Yes, little Aurora is quite young though she is quite wise. Aurora, I speak first to you. There will be a visiting party at Rivendell when you are there. One made up of wood elves. I do not believe your father ever told you, but you were asked to be returned to Mirkwood a long time ago and their King is still quite bitter about one of his prized possessions, your mother, escaping his grasp. She was apparently very skilled a singer and he desired her voice something dark. If he learns you live and that you are accompanying our party, he will send counter forces to meet us, that is why I sent you to Rivendell for the first leg of the journey. You must leave, tonight. It is safer for you. If King Thranduil learns of your existence, as he believed you to have died in Dale along with your mother, he will stop at nothing to take you back. The King never forgets and in his grief, he has grown maddened. There are also whispers that his son will be in Rivendell when you are there. You must remain in hiding, do you understand Aurora?" Aurora nodded, the weight of his words sinking heavily onto her, as though it was a real, tangible weight.

"Now, Master Baggins, you've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there," Aurora paid little mind to Gandalf's lecture of Bilbo, her eyes were focussed on the horizon. A minute ago, she was just Aurora, but now, she apparently had the King's warrant for her to be brought alive and kicking to his palace. With a heavy sigh, she stood, eyes meeting Gandalf's briefly.

"I will see you in half a moon, in Rivendell. No later." Then she strode to her horse, mounting the steed with ease before she turned, glancing back to the hobbit and the wizard and to the eyes of the dwarves watching her through the window of Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole and then she hissed to her horse, who began to move.


	3. lll of Elvish Dances and Princes

The Shire was warm and well lit behind her as Cassian raced down the well trodden paths leading between the hobbit holes dotting the hillside. The Shire was beautiful, so green and lovely, filled with the gentle folk and sweet music, though it would never be anything other than a trip away, it would never be home. She was outside the Shire soon enough, the moon gleaming bright in the sky above her head and she turned her face upwards, breathing in the cold air as the wind slashed at her cheeks. She loved the freedom that came with riding, that feeling that one could go anywhere, just by digging their heels into a horse.

Aurora had ridden for long periods of time, but the week long ride to Rivendell sapped her of strength and energy and by the time she reached Elrond, she was tired beyond belief. Elrond, an old friend of not only herself, but of her mother, greeted her upon her arrival. With Gandalf and the dwarves not to arrive for another near three weeks, she allowed herself to rest. She slept for nearly a day and when Elrond sent for her, she rose, cheeks slightly swollen in sleep. She dressed, as quickly as an elleth who needed to put on a dress in a hurry could before she hurried down to join Elrond and several other elves who she did not know gathering around a large table. She bowed to Elrond, nodding at the others gathered and Elrond sent her a warm smile.

"My Lady Aurora. Thank you for joining us. We were just discussing tomorrow night's celebrations and needed a little- er- feminine touch?" He sounded sheepish but Aurora collected herself, hoping her initial surprise hadn't decorated her features but she knew that it probably was.

"How can I be of assistance my Lord?" She asked, curiosity staining her face, she wondered what exactly would be happening tomorrow night.

"Well, you see, we are hosting our Midsummer moon feast and considering we have several guests of importance, the Prince of Mirk- Greenwood, Legolas Greenleaf, yourself and the Lady Galadriel. We are fine for the feast, but there is to by a ball of some sorts after, and we wanted there to be something special about it, last year we wore masks and the year before- well maybe that's a story for another day. The reason I have asked you here is for an opinion, would you prefer a ball in which everyone is dressed in silver or in gold?" Elrond questioned.

Aurora managed to keep her eyebrows at bay, though she was surprised and a tad aggravated for being woken up to be asked whether she preferred silver or gold. This trivial question was of course a matter of opinion and to be perfectly honest, Aurora wondered if the elves were being especially childish but she knew better than to comment, she dare not offend such a gracious host as Elrond. Considering, she noted that both colours would look splendid on the elleths and ellons that would be attending the ball the following evening but something caught her eye then, a tree, evergreen and beautiful, it's leaves soaking in the warm sunlight.

"Ask them to come in the colours of their favourite season," She said, more so to herself, but the entire gathering heard her clearly. Elrond blinked, clearly this possibility had occurred to him previously but he had never acted upon it.

"You'll have ellons and elleths in greens and browns with flowers weaved into their hair, gold and yellows with jewelry dripping, blues and whites with diamonds sparkling on rings and necks and reds and oranges and yellows with leaves on brooches and bracelets. I imagine it will be easy for most, the dresses here come in every colour of the rainbow. I love winter, so I'll be in blue with silver jewellry. It's quite easy, if you don't explore an in depth meaning to the colours you're picking," Elrond considered for a moment, before smiling, the warmth in his smile informing her that he approved the idea.

"Well well, it seems that idea overrules just plain silver and gold. Very good, it seems your influence is quite beneficial," The small council he had called began to move out, leaving just Elrond and Aurora in the small space, that now felt much larger, more spacious and finally, Aurora could marvel at the simplistic beauty of the Elven decor.

"I will see you later tonight, I would like if you ate with the Greenwood prince, my daughter Arwen and my sons and the Lady Galadriel and I, seeing as you are quite the important guest. Remember not to utter your true name, for if the King of Greenwood learns it, you will be in danger. Mithrandir assures me that you are otherwise unaware of the so called; path to immortality," When he received a puzzled frown by way of answer, Elrond smiled again, this time it was a placid smile, he had expected as much.

"Half elf, half human, though you lean more towards the human side, you eventually accept either immortality, or humanity. It usually depends on the mind of the Elfling, though I hope you may yet choose to become like my daughter, Arwen. There is a complex beauty in immortality and I daresay, you will discover that with immortality comes something else," He spoke no more and Aurora waited until he was out of earshot before she let out a frustrated hiss. She didn't like it that the company of dwarves she would soon be joining were at this moment risking their lives, however she was helping to plan parties and being asked to entertain for a prince and the closest thing Lothlorien had to a queen.

Later that evening Aurora stood, pale hair weaved expertly into something resembling a shining curtain of silver with two slim braids, by a fair young elleth who had introduced herself as Sansa and had worked wonders with Aurora's mass of spider web thin hair. She smiled at the crimson haired elleth in the mirror as she helped her to dress, she was currently lacing up the front of the dark lilac dress Aurora had picked out. It was sleeveless, though there was a semi-cape covering her shoulders, the lilac set off the dark blue-purple of her eyes and made her hair look silver in the light.

Aurora had to move swiftly to keep up with the fleet-footed Sansa as the red haired elleth practically glided ahead of her, heading towards the observatory. When Aurora finally caught up with her outside the large doors leading in, Aurora was a tad out of breath and huffed several times before she glanced at Sansa.

"Was there a reason we ran here?" Aurora almost grumbled, studying the unflushed cheeks of the elleth and wondered if hers were the colour of the sunset yet.

"Because we are quite late milady. Here, I will see you afterwards. Remember, don't tell them your true name," Sansa curtseyed, before she opened the door for Aurora to slip through. The two cast each other brief looks before Aurora stepped through the doorway and into the observatory, where a large marble table had been sat in the middle, food piled up and several others were already seated at the table. There were two places free, opposite each other and as Aurora paced towards the table, she realised she knew everyone there. So the only other one missing was the Greenwood prince. Typical royal elf, thinking he had all the time in the world. She nearly smirked at her own thoughts, she had been late as well.

Sitting down beside Arwen, the two shared smiles, Aurora's came nowhere near reaching her eyes but Arwen's was genuine. Aurora wondered if she had forgotten their quarrel, though part of her knew she wouldn't be so lucky. They waited a few more minutes before the doors opened again, and Aurora, who was sipping on a sweet white wine at the time of the newcomer's arrival, set her glass down before she looked up.

He was tall, she could compare him to a tree but only if trees were so beautiful, with light eyes that mimicked the sky on a sunny day. His hair was lighter even than her own, and had a gold undertone where hers had a silvery beige. He was dressed in green and brown and had a lithe figure, though one could see the muscle cording his limbs when he moved. She removed her eyes quickly, noting that she had best not be caught staring.

The prince sat opposite her and though she kept her eyes on her plate, she noticed his gaze on her soon enough. Elrond cleared his throat, an odd gesture to Aurora for elves rarely did such a thing and then he began to speak.

"Prince Legolas, may I introduce my two sons, Elladan and Elrohir, my daughter Arwen and her handmaiden, Arya," Here, Aurora was vaguely gestured at and she realised her role for the evening, as well as her name. Arya. Arr-yuh. She wondered it it was a wave towards her true name, the double a's and r's but instead of pondering, she smiled gently towards the prince, who was still watching her.

They began to eat, Aurora conscious that she was the only one eating from a plate of chicken in a honey glaze, the others simply ate greens and occasional fruits. Aurora didn't let that stop her though, it was kind of Elrond to provide her meat as though elves did not traditionally eat meat, Elflings who identified with their human side were able to eat most meats, though Aurora would never touch red meat, white meat suited her well and was perfect on most palates. She noticed that the prince was now eyeing her meal, in an almost critical fashion and she felt instantly obliged to defend her diet.

"I'm half elf, half human. Unfortunately meat is a part of my diet," The prince narrowed his eyes a way, before reaching over the table and stabbing a small piece of meat from her plate and he leaned back in his chair, placing the meat on his tongue. Aurora was slightly confused for a moment, she knew the most elves didn't touch meat if they didn't have to but here was a prince, not only taking from her plate but eating something she herself would have eaten. She was playing the part of a handmaiden and that was a slight against him, for him to have eaten from her plate. Arwen gave her an odd look, though Elrond was smirking some as he too focussed back on his own plate. The Lady Galadriel however was watching the two of them in a conspiratorial fashion and Aurora had the urge to dip her head and shy away from the fair elleth's gaze.

The talking began once they had finished eating, boring talking in which they all drifted throughout the room. Of common misfortunes and bland affairs, typical elvish woes that took all of Aurora's inner strength not to roll her eyes at. She instead focused her attention on her wineglass and spinning the pale liquid around in the glass till it near spilled over the upper lip, she had moved to sit on the balcony, staring out over the dusk into the distance, the mountains she and the dwarves would be venturing through in a mere month were blue with distance. She didn't notice the prince's amused gaze until he chuckled when she spilt a little, the pale liquid dampening her fingers.

Without thinking, she sucked the wine off of her fingers, the saltiness of her skin mixing with the sweet, sharpness of the wine and she realised he was now staring.

"My prince, did you need anything?" He shook his head, taking a seat beside her.

"Arya isn't it?" He questioned and she near hesitated before nodding swiftly.

"That is my name, yes," He considered briefly before he smiled gently and Aurora sucked in a sharp breath, he was even more beautiful when he did and she was quite jealous of his perfectly straight, white teeth. Hers were straight enough but she had a tiny chip on one of her bottom teeth and the chip had never smoothed over. Most didn't notice the tiny flaw but Aurora disliked the chip for it's very presence.

"Will you be at the festival tomorrow evening? Elrond was telling me just earlier that you were the one who decided upon the theme. It is a clever idea," He spoke smoothly and she wondered how people didn't melt when they were around this ellon.

"I am just a handmaiden, my prince, it is quite-" The prince's eyes flashed darkly for a brief moment.

"You are not a handmaiden, I know as much. Handmaidens do not get the luxury of meat at a table because it suits their palate, nor do they have callus' on their fingers as you do, you only get those callus' from handling swords and usually handmaidens are trained with bows only. You are also dressed fair too nice to be a handmaiden to Lady Arwen and most elleths do not choose a handmaiden who outshines their beauty," Aurora took care not to narrow her eyes at the startlingly perceptive elf. He was indeed quite intelligent and very good to pick up the callous' on her fingers, she wore fingerless gloves if at all.

"Very well. I am a traveller, visiting for a few weeks and Elrond figured it was easier to keep my journey quiet, therefore he introduces me as Lady Arwen's handmaiden so my presence is not questioned," She was quite satisfied with that answer though the prince's eyes were shrewd and she wondered if they saw right through her. He would have no reason to think she was lying though she was certain he suspected something.

"My Lord Legolas," Elrond called from over the opposite side of the room, sweeping over and smiling at the two of them.

"May I speak with you briefly on trade with Greenwood? Also, my dear Arya, maybe you should retire for this evening. I do recall you were devastatingly tired when I caused you to be awakened earlier, maybe an early night is best?" At her smile and nod, he waved a hand at her and she turned to leave the room but cool fingers wrapped around her wrist. She turned to see Legolas' eyes on her and resisted the urge to marvel at his features.

"I will see you at the festival tomorrow, Aier. Quel kaima," There was a gentleness coating his tone that was somehow comforting. Aurora knew she would sleep well, she was exhausted and smiled softly in return, trying to remember her elvish.

"Tenna' tul're," She said, wondering if she had pronounced it right and he smiled back at her, showing her she had.

"Hallaer," She muttered as she slipped past him and heard him laugh, a rich sound that she liked very much before she closed the large door behind her, humming pleasantly all the way to her chambers.


End file.
